The use of 4-cyano-2,2-dimethylbutyraldoxime-N-methylcarbamate (hereafter sometimes called "DIBAM") as a pesticide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,505 while U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,049 discloses and claims the carbamate per se. While this compound possesses excellent insect and acarina controlling properties, it has one basic drawback. The compound has the unfortunate propensity to degrade upon storage in the solid state or in solution. This degradation is self-initiated and obviously detracts from the otherwise attractive properties of the compound as a pesticide. Although the above-cited U.S. patents (hereby incorporated herein by reference) indicate that the general class of compounds under which the 4-cyano-2,2-dimethylbutyraldoxime-N-methylcarbamate falls is storage stable, DIBAM does not possess sufficient storage stability to rate as an attractive commercial pesticide.